


Say What You Need To Say

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt - Malex 66 (and then you laughed)





	Say What You Need To Say

“You can’t just expect me to wait around for you every time you decide to go on a bender.” Alex says as he sits down. He’s tired of this fight already, but he’s got to keep going until Michael gets it.

“Having one too many drinks at Wild Pony is hardly a bender!” Michael throws his hands up in the air in frustration. 

Alex gets it, he’s frustrated too, but Michael is being purposefully obtuse and it’s driving Alex crazy. “You drove drunk. Max tells me you haven’t done that for months, and you didn’t come home. You didn’t come here, I mean, like you said you would. I was waiting and you didn’t show. Do you know how that makes me feel?” Alex asks, angry and hurt. It’s too much like what happened before when he was supposed to meet Alex at the Airstream and then later found out that he’d been off kissing Maria.

“I knew you wouldn’t want to see me like that. I knew you’d be angry. So I went to Isobel’s to dry out. That’s all! I wasn’t standing you up, I had every intention of coming here after that.” Michael explained.

“But you didn’t come!” Alex raises his voice without meaning to. “That’s the whole point! You left me here waiting. No call, no text, nothing! I had no idea what might have happened!”

“You thought I was off cheating on you!” Michael looked incredulous and Alex suddenly felt defensive.

“No, I didn’t, I just had no clue where you were! What if you were hurt? What if something had happened. I wouldn’t know because you didn’t let me know! You purposefully didn’t text or call or send a message through Isobel. No contact, just silence and wondering where you were. I hate that! I won’t keep doing it!” Alex shook his head.

“What do you mean you won’t keep doing it?” Michel wanted to know.

“I mean what it sounds like, I’m not going to be the guy always waiting around for you while you’re off doing whatever!” Alex wanted to walk away then, he was done, this clearly wasn’t getting through to Michael on any level.

“So what, we’re just done then? You miss me one night and we’re done?” Michael looks worried and Alex feels a little guilty for making him feel that way, but at the same time, maybe he should feel bad, Alex certainly does.

“I didn’t say that.” Alex begins, but Michael interrupts.

“Then what? You don’t like that I stayed with Isobel last night and you say it’s not because you think I’m cheating and also that you won’t do it again. What am I supposed to take from that?” Michael asks.

“Take from it what you will, I’m tired of this conversation.” Alex says. He feels exhausted.

“Of course you are. You’re in control of everything. We talk when you say talk and we stop when you say stop.” Michael says.

“I’m hardly in control of everything, I can’t even get a simple text from you!” Alex throws back at him.

“I was asleep! How can I text you when I’m asleep?” Michael asks.

Alex felt exasperated. This conversation was actually going in circles now. “You text before that! Before you drink yourself silly! Before you drive drunk! You let me come get you instead of assuming I’ll be mad!” Alex says.

“I don’t assume anything, I KNOW you’d be mad and I was right, look at you! You’re as mad as a three-legged dog trying to bury a turd on an icy pond!” Michael’s voice is loud and it should make Alex angrier, but instead it startles a laugh out of Alex.

“I’m what now?” He laughs. “Say it again.”

“Don’t laugh at me. I said you were mad.” Michael huffs.

“No you didn’t.” Alex can’t stop laughing if he wanted to. He was supposed to be angry but he’d never heard something like that come out of Michael’s mouth. “Say the thing about the dog again.”

“No.” Michael crosses his arms. “You’re making fun of me.”

Alex laughs even harder. He can’t help it, it was like all the tension had drained out of him leaving him feeling light. So light he can’t stop laughing even though he was trying. “I’m not… I’m not making fun of you.” He tries to say between fits of laughter.

Michael was starting to grin too.

“Stop laughing then.” Michael commands.

“I can’t.” Alex wheezes. He is bent over at the waist laughing so hard it almost hurt. “I can’t breath!” 

Michael chuckles at him. “Look at you, you’re a mess.” 

“Help.” Alex giggles helplessly.

“Help? After you just put me through the ringer. I was very seriously trying to state my case and then you laughed! I’m not helping you at all.” But he chuckles again at Alex’s state.

“Please.” Alex tries.

Michael starts to laugh in earnest then. “How am I supposed to help you?”

Alex just shakes his head and holds onto his middle. He has no idea how to be helped especially now that Michael is laughing too. It is too crazy!

It takes a good five minutes more before Alex can talk again. “You’re a jerk, you know that?” He says with a grin.

“Because I wouldn’t help you?” Michael guesses.

“That too.” Alex says. “You need to learn to talk to me, send a text, send a carrier pigeon, I don’t care, just you can’t leave me hanging again.”

“Okay, alright, you might be right about that.” Michael sighs. “I know I shouldn’t have been in the car last night.”

“You could have been killed.” Alex says soberly.

“I know. I won’t do that again. And I won’t just disappear on you.” Michael says. “I’ll come home.”

“Ah, I was hoping you hadn’t caught that.” Alex says softly.

“I liked it, I was just too mad to say anything.” Michael admits.

Alex takes a breath. “It could be home for real.” He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Michael’s face softens and he bites his lip. “Don’t you think we’d drive each other crazy?” He asks.

“We already do that, we might as well do it on a full time basis.” Alex shrugs. “What do you say?”

“I say, yes!” Michael says. He leans down and pulls Alex up and into his arms and kisses him thoroughly.

Alex pulls back and looks at Michael, his heart so full of love he can hardly stand it. “I just have one more condition.” He whispers.

“Anything.” Michael promises.

“Say that thing about the dog again.” Alex says with a grin.

Michael pushes him away with a laugh and a playful hit on the arm. Alex pretends to be injured until Michael does in fact repeat the saying about the dog and they both dissolve into fits of laughter together. 

The next day Alex gets Michael a copy of the key and Michael dutifully checks in with Alex when work runs late. It’s not everything, but it’s a strong start.


End file.
